


punishment

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accident, F/M, Possible sequel, jaehee route, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: request from  tumblr: Hi! Thank you so much for your wonderful writing! Can you write something with RFA reactions to Jumin getting badly injured in Jaehee's route during the accident? It really bothered me how lightly everybody took Jumin's attempt of suicide (fandom included), even V! maybe he got into coma? But please nothing permanent. Thanks!!this...turned out not to be so much of the rfa’s reactions but more...mc’s. and then jumin’s. and ended up being like the bad ending of jaehee’s route on day 10.i kind of really want to write a sequel to this. if the anon who sent this doesn’t mind, of course.also i’m sorry but i did just work an 18 hour shift with 5 hours of sleep so this is probably REALLY bad, hahaha. i’m going to bed after posting this, i swear. (hopefully)





	punishment

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.  
> i always accept requests ♥

The usual chatroom antics scrolled by. MC chuckled at something Yoosung said, primed her fingers to type her own reply. But then her phone rang. Curious, she picked up.

“Hi, Jaehee! I didn’t expect you to call right now. Aren’t you busy?”

“MC, have you heard from Mr. Han today?” Jaehee sounded stressed but she almost always did. Although she had said she was feeling better and had something to announce, there were loose ends to tie up. And Jaehee still had to do her job with Jumin.

MC thought back, trying to remember. Had she seen Jumin in the chatroom earlier? She hadn’t spoken to him at all but she thought she remembered him in the room. “Didn’t he chat with Seven earlier?” she mused aloud.

“Did he? I haven’t read the logs from today yet.”

“Mm. Yeah, I’m pretty sure he was on with Seven earlier. Seven was talking about his cars but that’s all I remember, sorry. Why? Is Jumin skipping work again?” MC chuckled.

But there was a pause which brought an end to MC’s jovial manner. “He hasn’t shown up today. No one can reach him. Thank you for the information, MC. I’ll call you later.”

“Okay. Let me know if you find him. And I’ll try, too.”

“Thank you. Then, good-bye.”

The call ended and MC waited only a few seconds before dialing Jumin’s number. No answer. But that wasn’t uncommon. Jumin often missed calls, especially during meetings. Reaching him actually proved to be more of a feat, most times. But after Jaehee’s call, MC felt more urgency to speak to Jumin. She quickly called Seven. Thankfully, he answered.

“MC! My babies! My babiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeees!” he sobbed.

“Seven, before we get into that, have you spoken to Jumin today? He was in the chat room with you earlier, right? Have you spoken to him since then?”

“Ye-he-he-he-hesssssss,” he cried, dragging out the word with mock sobs. “Jumin stole, he _STOLE_ my favorite baby! It must be so scared! So lonely without me!”

“Wait, are you telling me Jumin took one of your cars? Can Jumin even drive?”

“He said he could but the way he pulled out so fast, I just know he clipped my baby’s mirror! What if it’s _SCRATCHED_ , MC?! What will I dooooooooo?”

MC mostly ignored Seven. “But why did he take a car? And why take your car? He’s upset with Jaehee, right? Why bother with your car? Well… I guess you did make that slideshow for him. Maybe he’s mad at you. But still… Can he _drive_? Seven, no one’s heard from him except for you all day. Do you think he’s okay? He’s in your car right, can’t you track him?”

“Oh-ho-ho, you need God Seven’s power? Then you must pray, Believer!”

MC groaned. “Come on, Seven. This is serious. No games right now, okay? If you find him, you can find your car, right?”

“Oooh, so smart! Yes, I’ve been tracking him since the beginning. But he stopped a while ago, figured he calmed down. He’s still there now. I’ll send the address. God Seven, out!”

True to his word, almost immediately MC received a text from Seven with an address. But when she opened up a map, the spot didn’t seem to be anywhere in particular. It looked like a stretch of road without any businesses or reasons to stop. Why was Jumin there? A sense of danger overwhelmed her. Maybe it was premature and maybe she was simply overreacting. But MC placed a call to the local emergency services. Just in case.

She was in the process of racing out her own door when her phone rang again. It was a number she didn’t recognize. Upon answering, she soon learned she had not been overreacting. The call was from a paramedic. They had found a car wrecked on the side of the road. A man they identified as Jumin Han was badly injured and unconscious. On his phone, it showed a missed call from MC’s number. Jumin was being taken to the nearest hospital. They didn’t give her much information except that there was no guarantee about what might happen to Jumin. When she hung up, she was crying. Guilt overwhelmed her.

It was her fault. Well, not entirely. But it was. Everything spiraled for Jumin when MC joined. She pushed Jaehee to relax. She said to use Seven’s slides. She encouraged Jaehee. And MC didn’t regret that at all. Helping Jaehee had been a good thing. But it did lead to Jumin’s instability. Suddenly his capable assistant was working against him. Trouble with his father. Everyone was against him. Or acted like it. Jumin was upset and MC couldn’t blame him. Even as she stood up for Jaehee, she recognized that Jumin had his own struggles. He seemed to legitimately not know and not realize that Jaehee was pushed past her limits.

And upset, Jumin had acted out. A call for help in some way? But now, Jumin could be gone. He was in critical condition. The paramedics rated his chances at about halfway. It could easily turn badly and end fatally. All because MC tried to help Jaehee but didn’t help Jumin at the same time.

The thoughts bogged her down as she raced to the hospital. She held tight to her phone, dreading another phone call that might tell her Jumin was gone. Panicked, her mind raced, thinking of the worst possible outcomes.

If only she had taken the time to talk Jumin through everything more! If only MC had behaved more pragmatically! Her hands were balled into fists, her nails digging into her palms. Good. She wanted the pain. She prayed to any god she could think of. _Please. Just let him be okay. I’ll do anything. I’ll leave the RFA. I’ll buy Seven a new car. Please. Just let Jumin be okay._ The ride to the hospital wasn’t long but it felt like an eternity.

Upon arriving, she found Jumin was in surgery. He had suffered a bad head wound and they were patching him up but there was the risk of permanent damage. MC had to wait in the waiting room. This time for hours. Hours of personal torture. Crying constantly, bargaining anything she could think of. Even trading her life for his. But nothing worked. She was tortured by the uncertainty. The white, bare walls of the hospital began to anger her. She grew annoyed at the hushed tones everyone spoke in. The uncomfortable, plastic-like chair with its offensively bright colors added to her bad mood.

Finally, finally, they told her Jumin was out of surgery. Resting. Still no word on what may have happened or if he’d recover. Physically, he would eventually heal, though he’d have a scar. But there was still the risk of brain damage. Jumin was admitted and MC was led to his room. As he slept, she did her best to inform the RFA of his condition. But she was almost hysterical. She didn’t know how accurate her words were. But she relayed the seriousness of the situation.

When Jumin didn’t wake up on his own, the doctors tried to force him awake. He did stir but never formally woke up. Once again, the doctors left him to wake up on his own. MC stayed by his side. She couldn’t think of anything besides the words, _Wake up, wake up, wake up…_

Then it happened. Jumin stirred. First his hand moved. His leg shifted several minutes later. MC watched, holding her breath. She took his hand in hers. “Jumin...Wake up. Come on. I know you can.” But then he seemed content to continue sleeping. He didn’t move again. Not until thirty minutes later when his head flopped to the side. Slowly, his eyes opened. He said nothing. Didn’t even groan. But the pain was evident. “Jumin! You’re awake! Are you okay? Do you feel okay? Are you thirsty? Do you need water? Oh! I should call the nurse!” she babbled helplessly.

“That voice. Are you MC, by chance?” he asked, his voice quiet and groggy.

“Oh. Yes. I’m sorry. I should be careful. Yes, I am MC, from the RFA. It’s… Well, it’s not quite nice to meet you under these circumstances. You’re in the hospital. You were in a car accident. You were hurt. They called me because I was your most recent call record. Um, I told Jaehee and everyone and she was going to try to tell your father. Sorry for the rude awakening.” She lowered her voice and spoke slowly, allowing Jumin time to adapt instead of overwhelming him.

“I see. Yes, this headache is quite terrible,” he said, calm even with everything that was happening.

“Jumin, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I want you to know I’ll do anything to make it up to you. I promise. Anything.”

He didn’t know why she felt so guilty but he didn’t answer. It didn’t concern him right then.

His father and Jaehee soon arrived after that. The doctor came to check on Jumin. He would be in the hospital a few days more to ensure there would be no lasting damage. And during that time, MC spent all of her time at the hospital. She doted on Jumin, desperate to be forgiven (though he was not angry at her in the slightest). She wasn’t to blame but for some reason, Jumin never corrected her. Jaehee officially resigned as his assistant, which he expected.  Zen dedicated his current show to Jumin, for some reason. Yoosung sent a cute handmade card and came to visit a few times. Seven cried about his car (but he asked MC to keep him updated in private). Mostly, everyone stepped all over themselves to behave somewhat normally but everyone was clearly shaken. Zen tried to be nice to Jumin but would suddenly log off when Jumin annoyed him, rather than start arguing. Yoosung started acting like Jumin was sick, talking about samgyetang at every opportunity. And MC stayed by Jumin’s side. The guilt made her subservient, desperate to do whatever he asked.

Intriguing notion.

When it finally came time to be released, Jumin was to remain home from work for a few more days. He set his new plan in motion. Complained about being home when he needed to work. MC argued, saying he needed to rest. He replied that if he had an assistant, he might be able to relax and keep his mind off work. The guilt seemed to crush her all at once. Until she said exactly what he wanted.

“What if I work as your assistant? For a while. Until you find a new one.”

Perfect.

Now she would be by his side. Now her guilt would never let her leave. She would remain by his side. Never leave him. Not like Jaehee. No. Now she was exactly where he wanted her.

Perfect.

She was his.


End file.
